Damsel in Distress
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Chloe had always hated playing the damsel in distress. But as soon as she had started High school it seemed to be the only role she played  often co-starring Lana Lang.  Oliver/ Chloe.


**DAMSEL IN DISTRESS **

**Prologue**

Chloe had always hated playing the damsel in distress. But as soon as she had started High school it seemed to be the only role she played (often co-starring Lana Lang.) For some reason she was always being kidnapped, mugged or just in general need of saving. She was thankful for it, but sometimes she wished she could get out of the situation on her own. She was independent and that was the quality that usually got her into those situations, but she just wished that sometimes it would help her get out of them.

She never looked for trouble; well occasionally she did but never thought it would end in her rescue which was never in the plan. Throughout High School she was constantly being saved by Clark Kent even before she knew his secret. She didn't realize how often and how much she needed saving.

After she was out of High School a new hero decided to take Clark's place; Oliver Queen, AKA the Green Arrow. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him especially being called sidekick after only the second meeting. Their relationship had progressed and they had grown stronger with time, and now when he called her Sidekick it was an endearing nickname. Chloe did not want him to constantly look after her. Then again every time Oliver did swoop in and save the day, there were these moments, however fleeting they may have been made Chloe feel that maybe being the damsel in distress wasn't all that bad.

**I**  
>Chloe's job was done for the night and she was now walking home from Watchtower after observing the league's patrol, everyone had signed off hours ago. She walked briskly, wanting to get home so she could curl up and watch a movie.<p>

"Lady, give us your money," A guy shouted pointing a gun straight at her. Chloe glanced around and groaned; glancing around she realized there was nobody nearby, why was it always her?

"There you go," Chloe said passing her bag to him. The man was dressed all in black with a balaclava over his face. "Now put the gun down," she said calmly, wanting to get home in one piece.

"No one tells me what to-" the guy started but was cut off by an arrow going into his shoulder. Chloe sighed in both relief but annoyance, turning so she was face to face with Oliver.

"Thank you Arrow, but I had it under control."

"I'm sure you did, Miss Sullivan but better to be safe than sorry. I better call the cops," Oliver said. He hung up the phone and placed an arm around her, "come on let's get you home," Oliver said.

Chloe looked him up and down.

"What with you dressed like that?"

"Point taken, I'll keep an eye from above."

"I can look after myself," Chloe said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh uh," Oliver said, his voice distorted, making him sound twice as condensing.

"I'm not a child Ollie," Chloe said firmly.

"I never said you were; just let me protect you."

"Fine, but if you tell Clark about this I'll kill you," she said. Oliver smirked at her reaction, he loved Chloe when she was feisty it was a breath of fresh air.

He then proceeded to jump on to the roof of a building. Chloe continued to walk home with Oliver shadowing the whole way. She waved at him, when she arrived at her doorstep, although she couldn't see him see knew he was there.

Oliver waited until Chloe had opened her door and then made his own way home. He wished she would look after herself better and stop getting into so much trouble. Then again if she didn't they would probably never have met and recently he found it hard to imagine his life without Chloe.

**II**  
>"Chloe what are you wearing?" Oliver asked as Chloe walked into watchtower wearing a very short skirt and a top with a revealing neckline.<p>

"Wow Chloe I didn't think you had it in you," Tess said smirking.

"I look hot don't I?" Chloe said spinning around in a circle.

"Chloe are y-"Oliver started but was cut off.

"I'm gonna dye my hair red!" Chloe shouted clapping her hands together excitedly then running out of Watchtower.

"Well, someone started a bit early," Tess said smirking.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Oliver stated pointing to the door where Chloe had disappeared out of. "Tess can you call Clark or Lois and see if you can find out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she's drunk," Tess suggested, knowing it wasn't a likely option. She was just saying it in a way to push Oliver's buttons then anything.

"She's not drunk. I better move on out before she gets too far," Oliver said, gently jogging out of Watchtower.

"Chloe, Chloe," he called trying to get her to stop.

"Oliver, come to see me dye my hair blue?" Chloe asked.

"What, I thought you wanted to dye it red."

"I did but a woman just walked past with blue hair and I thought I've always wanted my hair blue," Chloe said happily.

"Chloe I really th-"Oliver started but was cut off yet again.

"I want a puppy!" Chloe said excitedly pointing to a nearby pet shop that had a huge sign at the front that read Puppy's for Sale. She skipped into the shop; Oliver shook his head wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

The puppies were at the back of a shop in a small room running around. Chloe picked one up and started walking.

"Sidekick, stop you can't steal a puppy,"

"Ollie what about a snake, snakes are so cool!"

"I think I have a snake at home."

"You have a snake at your place, let's go!" Chloe said, happily, grabbing his hand and skipping off. As she was walking Chloe gave into all of her primal instincts, letting go of his hand she grabbed a man's butt as she skipped along. The man looked around surprised. Chloe just shrugged and skipped along.

"Oh Ollie I like that dress, " Chloe said pointing to a shop window and skipping there.

"I've got that dress at home as well," Oliver said, trying to get her back to the Clock Tower as quickly as possible.

"I'm tired Ollie," Chloe said, falling asleep on Oliver almost instantly. Oliver doubled checked that she was asleep and not unconscious. He draped her over his shoulders, and rounded the corner, fortunately there were no people to question his actions and he was able to get to the Clock Tower within minutes.

Chloe woke up as he placed her on the sofa.

"Aww Ollie you're so sweet looking after me and your really cute and hot and-" Chloe started, before Clark whooshed in.

"She's infected with red K, look it's the necklace. Oliver take it off," He nodded and quickly grabbed the necklace.

Chloe blinked and got used to her surroundings. "Oliver, Clark what's going on?

"You were infected with red K," Oliver explained.

"Huh, how?" Chloe asked confused.

"Your necklace can you remember who gave it you?" Clark asked.

"Sorry I've got no idea. Sorry for freaking you guys out and thank you for looking after me," Chloe said.

"I can't take any credit for that, it was all Oliver," Clark said.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Not at all Sidekick, not at all," Oliver said shaking his head, but with a smirk on her face letting Chloe know that she did indeed do something.

III

He grabbed her, and then she blacked out...

Chloe woke up in a cell and she knew straight away who kidnapped her, Lex Luthor. This had his name written all over it. She sighed and sat there bored, waiting for something to happen. She had complete faith that the Justice League would find her.

"Chloe Sullivan what a pleasure to see you," Lex said walking into the room.

"Cut to the chase Lex what do you want," Chloe asked impatiently, scanning the room for a possible escape route as they talked.

"Never one to beat around the bush are you Miss Sullivan," Lex said smirking.

"You're holding me captive the least you could do is tell me why," Chloe, folding her arms across the chest.

"But that would ruin all the fun wouldn't it," Lex said smiling and walking out, Chloe scowled.

"You don't scare me Lex," Chloe said as he reached the door, Lex just laughed.

One Hour Later

Chloe had a plan, it wasn't one of her best ones but she was sure the league would save her eventually, right now though she wanted to escape, preferably as soon as possible.

"Excuse me," Chloe shouted at the guard outside through a small window in the door. Chloe pressed her face against it and shouted, "Oi," the guard turned around, "Yeah you, can I have some water?"

"No," The guard abruptly said.

"But I really want some water," Chloe rambled.

"Right Lady, I'll get you the water, just shut up" Chloe smirked. He walked off, coming back a couple of minutes later. He opened the door and presented the water.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed. The guard, still holding the glass of water out to her, turned to where Chloe was pointing.

"What?" the guard said gruffly.

"Just look," Chloe said still pointing. The guard edged closer to get a better look.

"I don't see anything lady," the guard said. He was about to turn around when Chloe shouted.

"It's moving!"

"What's moving?" the guard exclaimed confused and swung round seconds after Chloe had just slammed the door shut looking the guard inside. He banged angrily on the door.

Chloe waved at him and started running. Phase one was complete. Now she just had to find an exit. She knew the guard's walkie-talkie wouldn't work in the cell and it was start of his shift, so no one would be coming for awhile. She hoped that no one would have noticed that she had escaped anytime soon.

She ran through the corridor, frantically looking for an exit, but was having no luck. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, kitted out in his green leather get up, sprinting towards her. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She knew he would come through. She shook her head she knew the justice league would come through not just Oliver, she corrected herself.

She started sprinting towards him, knowing that she would be safe as long as she got to him.

Bang!

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. She felt a searing pain and glanced at her leg, falling slowly to the ground, looking up as she did. Oliver, horrified started running swiftly towards her but it didn't seem fast enough.  
>She lay on the ground looking up at the ceiling.<p>

Oliver slid down beside her where she was just staring at the ceiling. He picked her up and cradled her, shouting, trying to get her to respond. The words however were just noise.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p>Chloe's eyes blinked open, taking in hospital surroundings. Why was she in hospital?<p>

The memories came flooding back to her one by one. She had been kidnapped, wait she had been shot. Oliver had been there and then she couldn't remember anything else. She must have passed out and seeing as she had been shot it wasn't at all surprising.

At that moment Oliver walked in and rushed to her side. "Chloe your ok, you really scared me sidekick. You scared the team. We've all been worried." He added.

"What exactly happened after I passed out?" Chloe asked.

"Not much the guys came to our aid. We got out as quickly as possible and got you to hospital," Oliver said, not going into detail as it had been highly stressful. He was surprised he didn't breakdown as he recalled last night's events. He remembered refusing to let Chloe go, but he wasn't going to tell her that, especially as he wasn't sure about the feelings he had been having for her recently.

"I'm just going to tell Lois your ok," Oliver said, walking out of the room, knowing that Lois would desperately want to see her cousin.

"Hey Cuz, you worried me there for a second," Lois said walking in and sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry Lo, I didn't mean to put you through that," Chloe said.

"Chloe you're the only person I know who would apologize for getting shot," Lois said while Chloe smiled.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to; Oliver was worried sick about you."

"Oliver?"

"Yep he refused to let go of you. He was traumatized by the whole thing, didn't want to leave your side," Lois said, sympathetically.

"Really?"

"Chloe I think he really cares for you. Just think about it ok, I'm gonna send him in."

"Hey you ok?" Oliver asked walking in and Chloe nodded.

"Thank you," Chloe said, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Oliver didn't ask why or what for, he just nodded and the conversation soon changed, to more light hearted topics.

IV

Oliver walked into Watchtower to find Chloe standing on a chair, throwing books on the floor.

"Sidekick, what are you up too, do I have to call Belle Reve?" Oliver joked, though he was slightly confused as to what Chloe was doing.

"Look, Look!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to give me more detail than that Chloe, what am I looking at?"

"That big unnatural beast," Chloe said pointing frantically. Oliver stepped forward trying to work out what the hell she was talking about.

"Oh you mean that little itty bitty, tiny spider," Oliver said. Smirking at the fact he found Chloe's weakness. The woman in front of him so was so strong in the face of danger but was scared of a small insignificant spider.

"Yes, the small being with the eight eyes and the eight legs and it's just- I don't like them ok, can you get rid of it!" Chloe said slightly embarrassed.

"What's the magic word?" Oliver asked purposely antagonizing her.

"Please just rid of it," Chloe said.

"Fine," Oliver said grabbing a cup and a piece of paper and sliding the spider under it.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Chloe asked if he was insane as she jumped down from the chair.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Oliver said.

"So you're suddenly fighting for spiders rights?"

"Well, he was just minding his own business, when some tall thing started throwing things at him and calling him names," Oliver said.

"Tall thing?" Chloe asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Hey I was talking from the spider's point of view," Oliver said in defense.

"Uh huh," Chloe said.

"I think your short anyway and if I was describing you I would describe you as blonde, feisty, intelligent and sexy as hell," Oliver said, smirking at the fact Chloe was blushing bright red.

VI

"Chloe, how long have you been working on this, you need to take a break," Oliver said.

"No, I need to finish it, just a couple more hours," Chloe said. She had been working on the project for days and finally believed she was getting somewhere. She had been left to it as the team knew how she got when she had an assignment to deal with. Oliver, on the other hand didn't seem to have the same attitude.

"Sidekick you need to get some sleep and get a decent meal inside of you instead of all that coffee." Oliver said, swooping around, trying to make Chloe look up and stop typing so furiously. Chloe shook her head.

"Just let me finish," Chloe insisted.

"Ten more minutes and then I'm going to order some pizza and you are going to eat it." Oliver said, walking away to order.

He walked back over two minutes later to find Chloe asleep at her desk. He smiled softly and proceeded to carry her upstairs to her room, tucking her in bed before he went back downstairs to see what she was working on.

Chloe woke up the next morning in the Watchtower bedroom, stretching as she got up and made her way downstairs. She groaned realizing she must have fallen asleep and that she hadn't finished her project for Clark. She sat down by the computer, before realizing that it was completely finished.

Had she finished it and forgotten about it? No she had at least a couple of more hours to go before she could have completed it. She looked around Watchtower to see Oliver asleep on the couch. Had he finished it for her? Her thoughts were completely interrupted by Oliver.

"Morning Sidekick," He greeted.

"Oliver did you finish my work for me?" Chloe asked. She always had been blunt and straight to the point.

"Maybe, look I know you-" Oliver started but was cut off by Chloe's lips on his.

"Oh," He said surprised after they ended the kiss.

"Oh, it's ok if you don't feel the same I just thought since… Look it doesn't matter-" Chloe muttered but this time was interrupted by Oliver's lips on hers.

"Of course I feel the same way Chloe, you're smart, beautiful and even if you work yourself way to hard your passion and drive are some of things I love about you," Oliver said smiling, stroking her face tenderly as he did.

"Oliver I think I love you," Chloe said, smiling.

"I love you too," Oliver said, "and since you've been working hard how about we spend all day in bed," Oliver said smirking. He threw Chloe over his shoulder and carried her upstairs, both laughing at Oliver's cave man tendencies. Chloe was just happy that he was the one that always came to the rescue. Being the damsel in distress didn't seem so bad after all with Oliver as her hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly I would like to say a massive thank you to Stop Dreaming! I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first attempt at a Chloe/ Oliver one shot so please leave a review as its much appreciated and if you any of your have any ideas for an please inform me so I can write them :) **


End file.
